A Starlight Explosion
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: T-Cest - After a explosion in the lab and a fight, something reflects in the starlight.  A special fic for my Leonardo - belated birthday gift


**A starlight explosion**

A loud crash followed by a dull thud broke the peace and quiet of the turtles lair, the sound didn't come from the dojo or the gym. It didn't come from the entertainment area, where a turtle is usually playing video games loudly or where some form of televised programme was airing.

No, none of the regular places was the source of the explosion. It came from the laboratory of the genius turtle, where a large black cloud came through the open door. Two turtles dived out, coughing with one shielding his eyes.

"Well that's done it, thanks a lot Leonardo! Do you realise how long it took me to find or make the parts that just blew up in your face? I can't go in there for hours now! Hours!" The scientist of the family croaked angrily, getting the safety goggles of clenching them in his hand.

Leonardo took off his soot covered bandana, shaking it free of the black substance. "I'm sorry Donny, I thought I was being careful" He said softly, "How about we head up to the dump and look around for them together?" He suggested trying to calm his genius down.

Don glared angrily, it had taken him almost all year to create his chemistry laboratory but now he would have to start from scratch, again. "No... I... I just need space Leo! Just leave me alone!" He yelled, punching his lover hard before running out of the lair.

Leo had fallen back, landing on the floor hard surprised by how violent his partner had just been to him.

Him, his lover.

He gingerly touched his cheek flinching a little, it was strange of Donatello. OK, they had fought before but that's what couples do on occasion. Their fights never been this bad.

"Are you going to just sit there or go after him?" A deep rumbling voice broke his thoughts.

Blinking a few times, he looked up and find his brother looking down at him. He glared as he got up, staring at the red-wearing turtle. "What do you want Raph" He muttered darkly, tying his bandana back on ignoring the soot stains.

"We all heard the explosion and the fight Leo! I'm surprised that you're still conscious but then again that thick head of yours does manage to take quite a beaten sometimes" Raph replied, shrugging off the dark glare.

Leo dusted himself off, "Yeah well who asked you to intervene? We've fought before and shell we'll more likely fight again" He snapped.

"Then how about it Splinter junior? You're itching for another fight!" Raph shouted, putting up his fists ready to fight.

"Dudes, chill! Instead of fighting we should get out there and find Donny!" Mike said after jumping in between them. "And Leo? Maybe you should hurry up and use that thing in your pocket" He added turning to force his eldest brother.

Mikey just sighed and looked at the smoking laboratory, "Go and find him Leo, I'll call April to help me clean this lot up" He muttered, "I know you'll find him before any of us, so just go!"

"Mikey I... thanks!" Leo replied softly and run out of the lair, guessing where Don would be.

* * *

Don flexed his hand slowly, he couldn't believe that he had punched Leo. His own lover, yet he did and instead of going to one of the city's dumps he came here to the roof of one of the tallest sky scrappers of down town Manhattan.

He sighed and looked across the city, using the sight before him to calm himself down from the explosion and the fight. The genius turtle totally forgot what this place meant to the both of them as he lost himself to sighs, sounds and smells of the Big Apple.

* * *

Leonardo focused on calming his breathing down as he got to the top of the building he had been searching, he remembered coming here himself each time he either had a bad fight with Raphael or to just clear his head when he couldn't focus on meditation or training.

Taking his first steps on the roof, he tried to be silent as he walked on the roofing gravel that helped the building keep heat inside. Looking around he found what he was looking for and smiled softly.

"Before you say anything, it's my fault... I should have told you that those chemicals were volatile" Don's voice broke the silence before Leo could speak.

"What I said at home was just out of shock and fear... that after all we've been through I could have..." Don's voice faded off as Leo pulled him up off the ledge and gave him a tight loving embrace.

"It's my fault too Don, I should have stayed where you told me, and you can never do anything to hurt me... well except your right hook" Leo replied gently stroking Don's shell for comfort. "Where did you learn that anyway?"

Don laughed softly against Leo's neck, "Raph taught me it, he felt like I should know some of his moves for if and when my bo breaks during a fight" He replied as he pulled his back from Leo's shoulder, looking at where he had punched his partner.

"It just stings love, I'll take a look at it later" Leo said softly and gave his boyfriend a gentle and loving kiss.

* * *

"Found him?" Casey asked in a low whisper.

"Yep and making up for it too by looks of it... we better leave them to it" Raph replied taking the binoculars away from his eyes. "More pizza for us" He added with a grin, leading the way back to the lair.

"And we better rescue April from Mikey's attempts at cleaning, its very odd of him to offer as he sets the kitchen on fire quite often" Casey added, remembering Raph's brother's definition of clean.

Raph nodded and quietly led the way back to the lair, leaving the young couple alone.

* * *

Leo was the first to stir, feeling his warm love shiver at the cold winds whipped around them as they rested after their passionate making up session. He sighed and looked at the small box at his side, figuring it must have fallen out of his pouch at his belt when Don managed to under his knot.

Don shivered and curled up tighter in Leo's arms. "Hm?" He mumbled as Leo shifted a little to sit up with his shell pressed against the ledge.

"Come on babe, need you to wake up... I... I need to ask you something and you're getting cold" Leo said softly, pulling his lover up to lean against him trailing his hand along Don's arm feeling his skin turning cold.

Don sighed and opened his brown eyes slowly, "Just was comfortable Leo..." He muttered and yawned, moving his hand free and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He blinked a few times as he looked up at his lover, looking confused to why he wasn't allowed to sleep any longer.

Leo fidgeted a little, deep down he felt silly for being this nervous. Since April had helped pick the perfect ring and with it taken months of him to make it in secret, he now felt too scared to ask his lover.

He smiled softly looking down at his sleepy partner, his mate. "You look cute when you're half asleep" He muttered softly and with a deep breath, he reached forward and retrieved the box ring.

Don yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he could feel Leo shivering but knew it couldn't be from the cold as Leo was the toughest out of all of them. "L-Leo, is there something wrong?" He asked softly, looking around slowly for any sign of trouble.

Leo moved and steadied his partner, "No love, everything is fine! J... just that I want to ask you something important" He said softly, kneeling down and looked directly into Don's eyes.

"Do you remember our first kiss? That night when New York lost all of its power so that we could see the thousands of stars lighting the sky like diamonds" He muttered softly, finding Don's hands and took them into his own.

"How we confessed our love under those stars, how your beautiful memory helped you recite all the star constellations we could see... just being captured by that and a whole lot more..." He continued softly.

Don smiled with a soft laugh, "Leo you're being very mushy, what's the matter?" He asked softly, "Of course I remember that, was so afraid when thought lost you in that fight that just had to get up here to clear my head"

Leo nodded remembering the fight and stroked the back of Don's hands with his thumbs, "I remember love, but this isn't about that... this is all about you..." He muttered softly, "I've been planning this for a long time but have never been able to get the courage to do this before"

He lifted his lover's hands up and gave them a gentle kiss before releasing them, he shuffled a little futhur back and retrieved the box.

Don took a sharp intake in seeing the black box, "Leo..." He muttered softly, his freed hands moving up to cover his quivering beak.

"Donatello, genius and medic of our family, love and soul mate of my life... will you do me the utter most honour of marrying me?" Leonardo asked, his heart thudding so loudly he thought that the entire city could hear him as he revealed the ring.

A small silver ring sat in the velvet linen, there was a silver chain attached to wear it around the wearer's neck if they didn't want to wear it on their fingers.

Don took in the design, feeling that there was no way that it could have been made tough enough for their every day life and yet look as fragile as it is.

"L-Leo... I-I don't know what to say..." He muttered, shivering with shock and happiness staring at the ring.

Leo watched his lover, seeing the familiar sparkle in the brown eyes he had long time ago fallen in love with. He tried not to panic if he said no, he did not want to rush this and had spent many sleepless nights trying to get the courage to ask this question. All he could do was wait and hope for the answer he prayed for.

Don took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Le-Leonardo... I accept..." He muttered croaking and coughed, "I mean, I do" He said with a smile looking up at his lover.

Leo felt faint and wavered on his knees before laughing and moved forward to gently kiss his lover, his fiancée. "Donatello, you won't believe how happy I am" He said with a soft laugh, getting the ring out gently and put it on its chain around his mate's neck watching it settle on the genius's plastron.

"J-just looks so delicate" Don muttered softly, looking down at the ring before looking up and gave his lover a gentle and loving kiss.

Leo smiled and returned it, letting him share the happiness he was feeling in the moment with his fiancée.


End file.
